1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a light quantity adjustment apparatus and a digital photographing apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a photographing apparatus capable of selectively capturing a 3D image or a 2D image and a light quantity adjustment apparatus used for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A 3D image provides a stereoscopic effect for a subject observed by human vision. Although 3D images were only used for medical equipment, a lot of video is produced using 3D images, and 3D TV technology is rapidly developing.
To provide a 3D image, images that have been captured at different angles according to human eyes are simultaneously provided, and thus an apparatus for capturing a 3D image has a different operating structure that that of an apparatus for capturing a 2D image. Various types of apparatuses are used to capture a 3D image. However, since images viewed at different angles are simultaneously obtained, an optical structure or a mechanical structure of the apparatus for capturing a 3D image is more complicated than that of the apparatus for capturing a 2D image. Further, since a 2D image cannot be obtained by using the apparatus for capturing a 3D image, an additional camera is necessary for capturing a 2D image.